Venari
} | info = *Khora commands her loyal Kavat companion Venari to prioritize a target on the aiming reticle, leaving Venari's mark above the target by using 25 energy. Once commanded, Venari ceases her current actions to seek out the marked target, while refreshing the special effect for her battle posture if it is on cooldown. When Venari reaches the target, she will perform different tasks depending on her battle posture. **Command energy cost is affected by Ability Efficiency. **The target is marked by a floating battle posture icon above their head. **Venari's mark can be recast on the same target as long as energy reserves permit. **Venari's mark lasts until removed, by Khora marking a different target, switching her battle posture, or the target is killed. **Marked targets are prioritized by Venari over enemies afflicted by with equipped. **When a target is marked, Venari audibly snarls in response. *While Venari is alive, Khora passively gains a 1.05x / 1.1x / 1.12x / 1.15x movement speed multiplier. When Venari is killed, she will respawn beside Khora after 45 seconds or instantly by casting this ability using 50 energy. **Speed multiplier and revive energy cost are affected by Ability Efficiency. ***Speed multiplier will only benefit up to the 175% Ability Efficiency cap. **Respawn time is not affected by mods. **Revive energy cost is reduced proportionately based on the remaining time until Venari respawns (e.g. 1 second remaining on timer = 1 energy used to revive Venari.) **Respawn time is displayed on the ability icon when Venari is killed. **When respawned, Venari visually leaps down from above landing next to Khora. *Holding the ability key (default ) cycles between Venari's three battle postures for no energy cost: |-|Attributes = 1x 1x 1x }} *Venari's UI is displayed above Khora's ability icons on the HUD. Her UI consists of her ability icon, her name, the battle posture cycle selection wheel, the currently selected posture, and her Shield and Health bars. **Upon switching battle posture, the name of the selected posture will briefly appear beside Venari's icon on her UI. **While Venari is dead, her shield and health bars are hidden from view, as her respawn timer is displayed on the ability icon. **Battle posture cannot be switched while Venari is dead, instead the respawn function overrides any input on the ability key. *While no target is marked, Venari behaves similar to other Kavats. She will follow Khora and seek out nearby enemies to attack them with her bite and claws, occasionally performing wall attacks. Additionally, she can perform special effects based on her current battle posture. *Venari will teleport to Khora if she is too far away. *When killed, Venari will disappear and wait to respawn instead of entering Bleedout. *Venari is customizable by accessing the Arsenal. When Khora is equipped, Venari's dedicated loadout section becomes available with the Upgrade and Appearance tabs for modification. **Can equip Kavat and Companion eligible Mods, but cannot use unique Precept mods from other Kavat variants. ***Is able to equip Hunter Set Mods, but they do not activate the set bonus nor display the set bonus on the mod descriptions. **Venari requires individual Forma for Polarization of her mod slots. **Venari can be equipped alongside a different Companion. ***Venari can equip the same mods as another companion simultaneously without conflicting, meaning a player does not require a second set of mods for each companion. **Cannot equip alternative Kavat skins and armor sets. *Venari is uniquely affected by the following mods: **Although Venari has no innate Shield points, she is able to gain a shield bar by equipping . **Venari regains health passively when and are equipped. **Bleedout reduction from and has no effect on Venari as she disappears and waits to respawn when killed. **Venari gains health when Khora uses her melee weapon, if it is equipped with and . Health is gained when an enemy is hit and the mod requirements are met. *Venari uses a custom model based on the Feral Kavat. Alongside other similar features, Venari is larger in size compared to other Kavats, has metallic lining spread throughout her body, and a single tail with an interchangeable tip, which transforms depending on her current battle posture. *Venari's position on the minimap is tracked via a blue Kavat icon. *Additionally to Khora, Venari herself also grants 6,000 mastery points, similar to other companions. **Venari is however not listed on a player's profile. |-| Attack = *Attack posture is available by default when Venari is unlocked at Warframe rank 5'''. *Khora commands Venari to adopt her '''Attack posture, causing her to ferociously assault nearby enemies and allowing her to use Frenzy. During Frenzy, Venari chains her chosen target in place to perform a special attack animation, where she damages the target with multiple hits inflicting ? / ? / ? / 350 damage per hit with a guaranteed Status Effect proc. Frenzy has a cooldown of 3''' seconds, which can be bypassed by Khora manually marking a target. **Frenzy damage is affected by Ability Strength and increased by . **Cooldown is '''not affected by mods. **Venari's mark will remain on the target as long as it is still alive, allowing Venari to focus on it and perform multiple Frenzy attacks. *Venari is still vulnerable to damage while performing her special attack animation. *Casting Frenzy is a full-body animation that causes Venari to maneuver around the target, before reappearing near the target once finished. *During Frenzy, the target is visually held in place by living chains that attach to nearby surfaces. |-| Protect = *Protect posture is unlocked at ability rank 1 (Warframe rank 16). *Khora commands Venari to adopt her Protect posture, causing her to defend Khora or herself from the nearest enemy and allowing her to use Tail Whip. During Tail Whip, Venari spins in place to inflict Knockdown on a single enemy, permanently Disarming it to equip a melee weapon only when the target stands up. Tail Whip has a cooldown of 3''' seconds, which can be bypassed by Khora manually marking a target. **Cooldown is '''not affected by mods. **Tail Whip will affect the target even if it moves away from Venari during her spin animation. **Does not knockdown nor disarm enemies innately wielding melee weapons. **Venari's mark is removed once Tail Whip is performed on the target. *Casting Tail Whip is a full-body animation that stops Venari in place. |-|Heal = *Heal posture is unlocked at ability rank 2 (Warframe rank 24). *Khora commands Venari to adopt her Heal posture, imbuing her with healing energy and allowing her to use Revitalize. When the current Health of any ally player in the squad reaches below 90% of their maximum health, Venari snarls and radiates a healing aura with a 10 meters radius; during Revitalize, Venari instinctively seeks out and follows the player with the lowest amount of current health, granting the target and any nearby wounded allies 50 health regen per second while they remain in the aura. **Health regen per second is affected by Ability Strength. **Missing health threshold and aura radius are not affected by mods. **Health regen per second benefits allied Companions and Venari herself. However, it requires an ally player's current health to be below the threshold to activate the aura. **Revitalize deactivates when all allied players are above the missing health threshold. **Revitalize does not grant Shield points. **Venari's mark is removed once the target is healed to full health. *Upon marking an ally target, or when using the ability without a target on the aiming reticle to mark Khora herself, Venari will immediately activate Revitalize then follow the marked target. *Khora can mark Venari if she is wounded to cause her to activate Revitalize. During this time, Venari will stand still and heal herself until she is at full health. *If Khora marks herself for Revitalize, Venari will bypass the missing health threshold to heal Khora to full health, without deactivating her aura during the process. *Activating Revitalize is a full-body animation that stops Venari in place, while deactivating Revitalize does not require an animation. *While the healing aura is active, Venari and the affected allies glow in Khora's chosen energy color. *Casting speed on all animations related to this ability, on both Khora and Venari, is not affected by mods such as and . *Casting Venari's mark and summoning Venari do not play any animations on Khora, while changing posture is an upper-body animation that allows movement and parkour Maneuvers. *Khora's metallic adornments and Venari's tail change appearance depending on the selected posture: Attack (long spikes), Protect (small stubs and hammer tail), and Heal (curved blades). *While Venari is dead, Khora's metallic adornments are hidden from view and will reappear once Venari respawns. *The following visual effects are affected by Khora's chosen Warframe energy color: **Venari's eye and regalia colors, mark icon color, as well as her death and respawn landing impact. **Khora's battle posture switching. **Attack posture Frenzy trails and Heal posture Revitalize glow. |augment = |tips = |bugs = *All eligible allies can keep healing from Revitalize even when Venari is not in range and Heal posture is not selected. This healing stacks up to an unknown amount if Revitalize is used on affected allies repeatedly. * procs do not change Venari's target with equipped, even when no enemies are marked. *Venari's UI will be completely hidden if Venari is dead and the player uses Transference to return to the Warframe. *Venari's mark icon for Heal posture uses Protect posture's icon instead. *Venari's respawn function can rarely not trigger when Venari is killed, requiring Khora to spend a revive on herself to bring Venari back. *Frenzy's snare damage in the Abilities page tooltip displays changes based on Ability Efficiency, despite the damage is actually affected by Ability Strength. }} See Also *Khora Category:Khora Category:Companion